Cielo of Kitsune
by Tatsuya Kenshiki
Summary: The war between kitsune and humans never ending. Both side has different skills, Kitsune has intelligence more than humans and of course speed but there's something that kitsune doesn't have. Human's technology. And Tsunayoshi in the young age have to feel the wars between both side. What would he do? Does he can survive? And in the end which ones would be the winners?
1. Cielo of Kitsune

A baby brown and yellow fox with bushy tail was suckling contently into his mother's hilt. His small paw keep stretching onto its mother's fur and soft whine could be heard from its snote everytime he drank the milk out of habit.

His name's Tsunayoshi, living with a pack of the name Kitsune Hills, it's already 6 times for their pack moving from one place to another places because of the hunters. They keep hidden and away from human's world. Alpha of the pack, Iemitsu and as Tsuna's father he tried as best as he could to protect his pack.

In this month their pack have been loss another member, one kit and teen. In full of anger and grieving Iemitsu and the other tried to track down the hunters every night but the results always the same. They can't do it.

Although kitsune has a high intelligence compared to humans but humans have something that kitsune doesn't. It's a technology.

Wherever their groups moving to another places, humans can find their hiding places so easily because of that damn techno. And those thing on their hand who can made a loud noise already kill alots of his pack. Iemitsu hate them, he hate them so much that he made a vow if one day all of Kitsune from the entire world would be work together and erradicate all of humans being.

For fox kit like him, Tsuna still didn't understand about war between kitsune and humans. His father already told him about how selfish humans are, they thirst of power and without hesitate they'll destroy anything who gets in their way. Therefore Tsuna concluded that humans are dangerous creatures in the world. But hearing war between them is something Tsuna didn't like.

War is a single word that can be results of bloodshed. He hate those word and blood and corpse or whatever it is. He believe there's should be another way without having war between them.

After his stomach is full, Tsuna realease his mouth from his mother's hilt and walk toward her. He bump his head to hers before laying down between her front legs, letting his mother cleaned his fur with those scratchy and rough tounge.

In content Tsuna curled himself into a small furball with its head under his bushy tail and and closed his eyes.

He woke up to feel he's not in the ground anymore but moving. Fast. He was in his father's mouth while his mother running besides them.

"Papa, what happen? Where are we going?" Tsuna asked In terrified tone.

"Intruders. Humans found us." His father spat angrily. "Keep moving! Protect the elders and injured members! Make sure you carry the pups, we'll be moving as fast as he could!" Shouts him.

A loud and strange sound could be heard in the night following by howling and barking dogs from a far. Those sounds will always haunts him for sure.

"Anata we are too closed to humans world!"

"I know! But we don't have another choice, they already blocked our way this's the only one way."

"I think they tried to leading us into their trap! We need to do something fast, we can't keep running like this. The elders and injured one couldn't make it! And those cliff doesn't help us at all!"

Cursing lightly, Iemitsu know about it but stop between humans pursuit is not good idea at all. They'll kill them and take the pups. His pup too.

"We don't have another choice. We need to keep moving." He said with grive.

A loud engine in the sky attract their attention.

"Oh my kitsune! What the hell is that?!" Sora, a black beta fox screaming to them.

Tsuna couldn't see what it is until those sounds moving and he can see clearly. That thing almost look like dragonfly but bigger and the wings not flapping like dragonfly usually do but rotating. And those weird thing making a loud sounds and produccing strong wind.

In panic the pack tried to run away from it and they scatter from each other.

"Damnit, don't scatter!" Call Iemitsu but his pack too scared and panic to listen.

"Papa, mama stop!" Scream Tsuna and just in time they stop in surprised to find the flying thing blocking their way and revealing human inside the thing while holding something on its hand.

With dreadful they watch the human pointing those thing on them.

Iemitsu put his kit down and step forward infront of his frightened son along with his wife. The group running back and making big circle with another pups inside it.

"Protect the pups no matter what!" Command Iemitsu.

And the chaos begin, humans with their dogs and foxes clashed each other.

Iemitsu staring at his wife and in instant with teary eyes Nana nodded her head understanding.

As if can feel the tension Tsuna approach his father in fright, flinching everytime he heard a loud whine either from the dogs or foxes."Papa.."

His father turn around and staring warmly at his golden eyes. He nuzzle his body slightly and gave a light lick. "I love you, my lil kitsune." He said softly.

"Papa, what.."

"Sora, promised me to protect my family no matter what." Iemitsu said not answering his kit's calling.

Sora nodded his head with determined face. "I will protect them with my life."

Nodding Iemitsu turn again, he give the last lick to his wife nuzzling her head while whispering how much he love her and never stop feeling grateful for always be there for him before he dashed forward to the weird flying thing, with all he might Iemitsu jump onto it and take down the human as he ignoring his kit screaming his name.

"Papa!" Tsuna scream in fright, he tried to chasing his father but Sora's body blocking his way. With hopless he watch his father and the thing flew away before it fall to the ground and explode instantly.

The impact of the explosion made them crashing hard backwards while the pup because of their body couldn't hold it, they flew in many direction and fall with hard thud to the ground.

Tsuna doesn't remember anything after the impact. But he can feel himself falling and the last time before he unconcious he heard someone calling his name before following with loud bang.

Papa..

 **This's reminder for anyone, in this past years there's a lots of animals had been shot to death by careless humans. And some of them almost goes extin** **ct because of it. What would happen if someday Foxes, Wolves, Rhino, Tigers, Shark, and etc are gone from earth? We need to stop it before they're really extinct. If that happens what we can do is only regrets.**

 **{PS: I hope Thanos are real not some kind of CGI.. /Sigh/}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

"I got the news if those hunters started again and now's much worst because they hired helicopter, kora." A man with blonde, spiky hair, light blue eyes as he wears black army boots and a camouflage bandana around his head inform the group.

"They're hunting the poor fox again?"

"Yokai kitsune. Not foxes."

The women rolled her eyes. Set down the cup of coffee infront of the man with fedora. She knocked the man's legs from the table earning a heated glare from him. "Yokai and fox is still the same thing, Reborn. They're living creature, they had family and children like us."

The man, Reborn, flipping the newspaper with other hand took the cup and take a sip. "Even if its unfair we can't do anything-"

"You're the hitman, Reborn! The greatest in the world, you've been killed so many people, of course you can take them down easily!" She said interrupt him.

With disbelieve Reborn put the newspaper down and staring incrediously at her. "That doesn't make any sense, Aria."

"I agreed with Reborn in this. Even if we want to stop they'll keep coming and coming to kill them until no one left behind or feeling satisfied." Another girl said. She has dark blue hair, dark red-brown eyes and tan skin.

"But thats cruel Lal.. I hate it everytime they manage to kill the poor fox." Aria slump her body on the sofa with huff. "Do you agree with me right, Fon?" She asked the man desperately who sat beside Reborn.

"We're all agreed with you, Aria. But those hatred on their heart won't stop them killing it even if we blackmailed them. Hell, I'm sure they didn't care if we killed their family." Lal said before Fon can answered Aria's question.

A sudden loud explosion surprising the group. They ran out of the house to see the cause of the explosion. The ash was thick and sparks were visible in the distance, above the hill.

"Oh my god it must be them." Aria brought her hand over her mouth, her eyes blurred in tears. "They brutally killing them!"

They can heard howled, barks and guns shot. A man that has dark purple hair, wearing eyeliner and has a teardrop-shaped tattoo under his left eye who was standing beside Aria immediately throw up near the bushes. Just thinking an innocent creature being killed in such horrible way..

"For fuck sake, kora!"

"Even though they paid me with high price I won't accept it. I prefer kill many humans than have to kill animal."

"We need to check it out, kora!"

"I had an option, wait a minute." The man with glasses said as he turn around and went back in to the house.

Meanwhile the other still continue cursing, Reborn on other hand keep silent the entire time, his expression hidden under his fedora. His hand twitching inside the pocket.

Verde returned with a modified drone, he click the switch on before threw it to the air and let the drone floating. After that, he take out the remote control. "I modified my drone, so it can identified any living creatures from the sky." He said while controling the drone.

"How we can see it?"

"With this." Verde pull out a small box from his pocket to show it to everyone. He put the box on the ground and knocked it once. A blue screen like a projector appears before him. "Just connect it via GPS and then it will be directly to the drone."

They finally can see clearly. Every dots would be appear everytime it caught humans or animals on the ground. And actually, they're not the only one who seems surprised by the explosion.

The drone lead them to the cliff and the scene that so tragic and horrible can be seen from above. Death body of the kitsune spreading out, blood splatter on the ground that it looks like a massive massacre. They can see few humans corpse and dogs but still amount of foxes death is much larger than them.

Aria who see the scenes falling to the ground and begin crying.

"This's terrible." Fon whispered in anger, looked away with frown on his eyes.

"Do something, Kora!" The blonde man yell with fury, Urge to kill those filthy humans with his rifle. "God damnit, bastard, fuck this shit, Fuck, kora!"

"Shut up Colonello."

"They kill them! Those fuckers even kill the pups too Lal! For fuck sake kora! And also this's a rate M so it's alright saying those inaporate words!"

Reborn who had been enough took the controller from Verde's hand, ignoring the scientist's protest.

"What are you doing?" Verde asked irritated.

"We're moving on, they're already dead. Rather than we looking for dead thing better to move on, and I found something bellow the cliff. The dots appear earlier."

"It could be other animals that pass in panic."

Clacking in annoyance Reborn give a warning look when Verde tried to take the controller from him. He walk away from fuming scientist and continue to controlling the drone. The dots appear again on his drone but this time seems blinking. "What does it means if like that?"

Huffing Verde answered without hiding his annoyance. "That means whatever it is, It's still alive but in bad condition. If the dots disappear, it means they're already death."

Reborn hum in understanding. He look closer. Smirked widely when he found out if it was a youkai, a baby one.

"I'll be going." He said, give the controler to the scientist and walk away to fetch his car key. "Verde tell me the condition of the yokai while I'm going. I don't want to find the kit dies before me."

Verde rolled his eyes but nodding.

"The kit still alive?" Aria asked with Fon helped her standing. Her eyes with full of hope staring at the screen.

Lal sigh while her eyes still glued on the screen, watching the kit's chest moving in erratic pace. "Don't expect too much, with such conditions I'm not sure if it can survive."

Aria give her a nasty look before stare back to the poor fox, thanking Fon for helping her.

Verde was talking on the phone with the controller in Colonello's hand.

In a tense situation, finally Reborn's car can be seen on the screen. The car pulled up not far from where the kit has been falling. A black figure step out of the car, he look up and tilt the fedora slightly before approaching the fox kit.

He knelt down and scoop the fox carefully in to his hands before going back to the car.

"It seems the fox has bad condition more than we expected." Fon said as he look Reborn seems in hurry.

"While we wait Reborn to return, I'll prepare warm water and clean towel. Skull please help me with first aid kit." Aria ran quickly into the house followed by the Skull.

"Alright we'll be going back too." Verde sent the drone back, let it landing onto his hands. He switch off before giving it to Colonello. After that he took the box after he turn it off too.

"Verde how much the cost if I buy your drone?"

"Not for sale. If you want I can make it for you. Just tell me what kind of drone do you want, Viper."

"Similiar like you but with invisible mode." State Viper, "Oh I want black for colors. Your drone's too bright for my taste." Added her.

"Hn, on it."

Sounds of car being pulled over following with car's door closed and shoes tapping can be heard, signalling if Reborn has return. Fon immediately open the front door to let Reborn in.

"He's lossing too much blood." Reborn said as he being led to Aria. She already cleared up the table and set the clean towel on top of it.

Reborn put the kit down and step aside to let Aria doing her job.

Aria cooing everytime the fox kit make a pain sound while she carefully taking debris from the kit's body before cleaned up the blood on its fur with warm water. After that she put on a bandage around him before covered it up with blanket.

"Alright It's done. But in this state we need to find a doctor to make sure he's fine. We can see if he's falling from the cliff I'm afraid if he's bleeding not only in external but also in internal." Aria said to Reborn who has been standing beside her, crossing his hands.

"No, too risky. I better call someone I trust. Hope he understand about animals thing." Reborn flick the youkai's ear lightly before step away. Took out his phone, flipping open and begin to scroll looking for the number.

Knowing who it was Aria crudling the kit into her arms while grumble under her breath about 'Why pervert doctor.' and 'Why does someone like him can be exsist in this world.'

"Shamal, listen. I want you to come to my house now. Don't be late or no telorance for you." Reborn hung up without giving the man a chance to speak. He lowered his phone when Aria approach him, handed him the kit.

"Why do you pass it to him?" Protest Reborn althought in the end he take it.

"I don't want to face that **pervert doctor**. But make sure if he didn't do anything to the fox." Warn Aria, her eyes full of hatred when she saying 'pervert doctor.'.

Watching Aria leaving the room, he looked down at the sleeping yokai and sigh heavely. With left hand he holding a bundle of fluff so the other hand can reach a basket ontop of the cupboard. Then he put the bundle in it.

Went to family room, he found out the other were there watching tv except Verde and Mammon, they always spend their time in their room.

Fon, who'd be the first one notice his presence scoot away give him space to sit. "How is it?" he asked, looked inside the basket.

Fon's voice attract other attention. Curiously they tried to look inside too. "Aria has given a bandages to him but she's still worried about bleeding internal." Answered Reborn, shrugging it off. He smacked Skull's hand when he tried to touch it.

"Then you called someone?" Reborn eyeing Lal and immediately they know the answers.

"It's been awhile I didn't meet Shamal, kora! He still owes me something kora!"

"Don't you dare bring up again in front of me."

"But I'm curious Lal and might be can help both of us in the future." Colonello dodging quickly when Lal hit him.

"Good god, please find a room." Skull groaning, cupping his face with both hands.

Fon on other hand only sighing with Reborn snort at the pair.

"Isn't it already late?"

"Not for that pervert thought." Reborn simply said. Fon sighing again.

Reborn put the basket on the ground beside his feet before lean back with legs on top of the table. He reach remote tv and change the channel, ignoring a protest from Colonello and Skull.

An hour has passed, Reborn is the only one who still stay awake. Or did he? Actually no, he's fall asleep with his eyes open as of a habits. If his partner, a Leon doesn't woke him up, chances are he will fall asleep on the couch until morning.

"That damn pervert didn't come, did he?" Reborn massaging his temples, face hiding under his fedora. A dark chuckle could be heard afterwards. He's gonna pay for making me waiting like this.

He took the basket and getting ready to entered the room when suddenly the sound of knocking from the front door or likely banging the front door.

As if didn't hear it Reborn keep moving and entered the room. He turn off the light (Because of habits, his eyes can see clearly in the dark) and put the basket down in the corner of the room before changing his clothes. A sudden his phone rang gaining his atenttion.

Clacking in annoyance Reborn took off his hat and put it on the table beside the bed before answering the phone.

" **You're late**." His voice full of venom, feeling satisfied when he heard a chocking sounds.

"I-It wasn't my fault! My house and yours is not just one block away you know.."

"Oh, what a brave man talked back to me."

"No! listen to me! Not only that but my car suddenly broke down in the middle of the road so I have to push it by myself to the nearest car shop that still open. So for god sake please let me in! I'm freezing here!" Plead Shamal.

"Question first, can you treat animals?"

"No..?"

"Hn. Goodbye."

"Wa-wait! don't hung up! I know someone's working as veterinarian, I'll call him tomorrow."

Reborn paused for a moment before asking with serious tone. "Do you think you can trust him? If I say this animal is not unordinary animals."

"Yes." Answered confidently, "I've known him for a long time and he's not have any issue with unordinary animal like nekomata, kitsune yokai, or any kind of it. -Oh kami, don't tell me you had one of them?"

"Called him tomorrow immedietly. And call any other member to open the door for you." Reborn hung up before giving the poor guy a chance. He lay on the bed and in a second he fall asleep with his chameleon sleeping on his chest.

 _Tomorrow will be a long day._

 **Sorry for the grammar and mistakes I made, English is not my** **native language so my apologize.**

 **Anyway, I'll update the story every sunday unless there is an exams or lots of tasks in my campus.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

The sound of screaming following with loud smack waking him up. A heavy dark aura came out of him even made the baby yokai shivering in his sleep.

Without changing, Reborn stalk out of the room with his partner already turn into a green gun.

" **Care to explain to me what the hell happened right now to cause a commotion**?!" Reborn growled darkly.

Shamal who had been in grasp of furious and red face Aria seems in cloud nine, between concious and unconcious with a handprint on his face.

"Reborn, this pervert jerk sneaking into my room and watch me sleeping!" Complained Aria angirly as she slapping Shamal's face again back and forth.

Sighing, Reborn massage his forehead. A dark aura vanished from thin air but his gun still pointing into Shamal's head. He knock him with his gun, "Tell me at least you already call your friend?"

"Yes. He'll be here soon just stop hitting my head damnit!" Shamal slap Reborn's gun away from him while trying to break free from Aria's grip. After success doing so, he quickly make a distance afraid if this grumpy hitman will hit him again.

"Have a gut to call me grumpy, Shamal?" A sounds of clicking and he fired.

 _What how?_

Shamal sprawled on the floor look utterly shock and terrified. "The fuck Reborn you almost kill me!" The hitman only rolled his eyes and leaving an angry doctor, letting Aria continue torturing the pervert.

"Alright, alright stop already you two." Grumbling Fon, also not kind of morning person. But the most important thing is why they need to fight in front of his room?! God, he wondered how can he still staying in this place without being insane.

He went to the kitchen and make himself a tea.

"Ah make a coffee for me too, Fon."

Sighing, Fon complied and start to make an espresso **after** he made the tea. Of course. He didn't know how much he has been sighing this past day after those incident with yokai/fox.

"Here." Fon gave the cup to the hitman who gratefully took it and mumbling thank you. He sat beside the hitman and enjoying his hot tea.

"So, how's the baby fox?"

Take a sip slowly tasting the bitterness in his tounge and sigh blissfully. "Yokai. And still unconcious I guess."

"So, this man doesn't mind with kind of things?"

"Who knows. I've already prepared if it goes wrong thought."

As if his name being called by demon, Shamal shivering and look around frantically after feeling a goosebumps all of sudden.

One by one member of Arcobaleno joined them. Aria already in the kitchen preparing for breakfast humming happy tone while Shamal unconcious on the ground with full of bruise.

"Why Shamal sleeping on the ground?" Asked Skull.

"Aria knocked him out." Answered Reborn calmly as if those are the most normal thing, but well that's true for Arcobaleno's life, so Skull only nod and shrug it off, he decided to help Aria making a breakfast.

Finally after waiting for more than an hour, the doctor arrived. The first time Reborn meet the doctor, in his minds immediately said if this doctor was like an ordinary people. He is around 30 years old, He has unruly short taupe-brown colored hair, with bangs that reach just below his eyes. His eyes are brown in color and seems kind of person. He wears simple gray shirt with long black coat.

"Hi, I'm Nicholas and Nico for short. Shamal said you guys need my help." The man said.

Reborn eyeing the man up and down when Aria walk pass him with secretly giving a warn look and mouthing 'Don't do anything stupid.' then she shoved him an omelette plate before averting her eyes to this young handsome man standing in front of her.

Smile kindly she reached out to shake hands. "I'm Aria and yes, thank you for coming Mr. Nico."

Nico nodding, smiling back to the woman. He quickly reach the hand shake it. "Likewise."

"Oh Nico, this's Reborn." Pointing at the man with fedora who replied with tipping the fedora lightly, holding an empty plate. "he'll be the one accompany you."

Nico only nodding in understanding with wide eyes looking at the guy.

 _Since when did he ate the omelette? I swear he only held the plate without eating it!!_

"Something wrong, doctor Nico?" A bariton tone bring him back to the world and he quickly shaking his head while saying no.

"Alright, follow me." Reborn said, his eyes twinkle with amusement under its fedora.

Nico followed the fedora man cautiously, he feels uneasy near this man for unknown reasons. A words of dangerous repeating itself in his mind. Warily, he let the feeling aside and following the man.

Speaking of his friend, where he is anyway. "Mr. Reborn, do you know where my friend is?" He asked and quickly get in to the room when Reborn opened the door for him.

Staring contest begin between them, made him feeling uncomfortable with the hard stare the man giving him. But he tried to not showed it and remain calm. Until for unknown reason Reborn suddenly smirked under his fedora. The man finally averting his eyes from him much to his relief. "Oy Lackey, go wake that pervert doctor up and have him to come here."

A sharp yes could be heard as a respond.

"He's asleep?" Asked Nico in surprised.

"No."

"..." _This guy's insane_.

"I just being me." Reborn suddenly said as he walk away from the door and approach the basket, knelt down in front of it and gesturing for Nico to come closer.

 _Did he reading my mind?_

"No, your face like openbook."

Sweatdrop, he felt insulted. Huffing in annoyance Nico approached the fedora man and knelt beside him. He look inside the basket and couldn't hide his surprise to find baby yokai sleep in it.

Speechless consuming him until sounds of coughing gaining his attention. "How'd you find him/her? I thought all of them already being slaughtered by hunters yesterday?"

"Lucky boy, he's survive because of the blast sending his body fall from the cliff before hunters killing them, I guess they think if the kit's not survive after falling so they're not try to check it out."

"Lucky one, huh." Nico picked the baby youkai carefully into his arms and un-wrapped the blanked before put him to the ground. After that he took a telescope from his backpack and check his heartbeat or pulse before moving to check the damage by un-wrapped the bandages to see if there is an infection in the wound.

"His wounds has begin to close. He recovered faster than an ordinary animals I see.." Nico said with awed, he changed the bandages with a new one. "But we need to make sure, I need to take him to m-"

"No."

"Wha- but we don't know-"

"No means no. He recover faster than ordinary animals right? Then he'll be fine."

"If you're worried about him then how about you coming with us?"

Reborn only glaring at the young man. He didn't like someone talked back to him. The tensions between stubborn man and angry hitman almost suffocating.

"What the hell happen here, I can see black thick aura surrounding this room." Shamal wrapped his hand around his body when he feels the cold attacking him.

As if nothing happen Reborn took the baby yokai from the man to put it on the basket again and stood up with basket in his hands.

Shamal quickly step aside when Reborn walk toward his direction, pass him, ignoring his confused look.

After make sure the grumpy hitman out of range Shamal closed the door and approaching his friend. "What the hell happen with you two?"

"I I just want to make sure that the baby fox's all right by bringing him to my vet and do CTR scan tests, but that man make it everything harder.." Nico groaning.

 _Oh that's why Reborn looks so angry_ , Shamal massaging his forehead. "I forgot if you such a stubborn man." He said grumbling.

"You can't do that to him if you want to still alive!"

Clacking, Nico take off his telescope and put it back in the bag along with the bandage rolls. After that, he slung his ransel over his shoulder and get up. Facing his old friend. "What's up with him anyway? Does his mood always be like that? He's much worst than my girlfriend."

Shamal clap his hand over Nico's mouth while hissing at his ears. "Goodness Nico! You need to watch your mouth. You don't know who is dealing with."

Nico slap Shamal's hand and raised his eyebrow at the terrified man. "Why do you act like he's some kind of demon?"

"Worst. Reborn's much worst than demon." Shamal shivering in fright remembering when he accidently made Reborn mad and after that he began to appreciate his life more than before.

"Relax man. It wasn't like he can hear us from here." Nico patting his friend's shoulder soothing and start heading out of the room.

"You have no idea." I bet he can hear us even from other side of the world, added Shamal mentally as he following Nico from behind. It seems Nico didn't hear what he just said or pretend not to.

"Alright, my duty is done then. I really hope can known more about that baby yokai."

"Why? Because you want to give the information to the hunters?" Yhe doctor asked bluntly.

Nico staring incrediously at Shamal. "The hell, of course that's not my ittention!"

"You know what, I once read from article about yokai, spirit, demon, or whatever you call them in. I got informations if yokai kitsune growth their tails each years until it full 9 tails and the article says each spirit like Nekomata, Hihi, Inugami, Onikuma, byakko, Kudan, Obake and Kitsune has different hidden power.

Well, I already meet Nekomata once before when I was on the way to my grandma's house at night, it looks like a domestic cat, but I can say if it wasn't, I don't know how but maybe you can understand what I mean when he's waking up.

I still remember it has silverette fur with black on its ears and tail, its eyes are green glowing in the dark. I only can see from a far before the cat hissing at me and dashes away. But well, I can say if the spirit still a baby with one tail."

"So, after you read those articles and meeting between you and that nekomata, you begin to feel interest about them?"

Nico nodded staring into space as if thinking about something. "I want to know more about them, what are they doing in here.. because they must have a reasons why spirits like them showing up and reveal themself in our world. If that hunters manage kills kitsune I'm afraid something will happen."

"I think their existence will not affect our world."

"But don't you feel anything lately after they (The hunters) start killing those kitsune. The occurrence of earthquakes and landslides without any reason that happened. And that happens not just once but fifth per month! So I think there's something or anything hiding under us waiting."

"So you mean whatever it is was waiting for the right time to reveal and end the world?" Shamal start to look interest.

"Yes. I guess its similiar like Arcobaleno as a balancer, while they are a balance between the world of humans and spirits. If one by one the spirit are gone from earth that can be-"

"Doomsday." Shamal said seriously. "We're doomed."

Nico sighing. He scratch his neck and look over the other of the group that was in living room before look back to his friend. "That's the reason why I forcing Reborn to let me take the baby yokai with me. I don't know how many kitsunes remain in our country, if he is the only one left I really need to make sure he's alive and healty till he grown up."

Nico went to the front door when suddenly he turned around with his hand on the doorknob. His face was hard and serious when he staring Shamal. "Shamal promise me if anything happen to that kit call me immedately."

"I promise."

Nodding, Nico says goodbye before left the house in hurry. There's a jurnal waiting for him to write.

"So, do you believe what he said?" A baritone voice said after the man dissapear from their sight jolting the doctor in surprised and almost scream in **manly** **way**.

Shamal turn around to find Reborn was leaning against the wall with arm-crossed staring with an eyebrow up. "God, you surprised me. How long you've been there?"

"Long enough to listen all of it."

"Hey, that's rude eavesdropping on other people's conversations." He pointed out.

"You still not answer my question." Said Reborn. It was clear if the hitman changed the subject.

Grumbling, _only this time_. This time he'll not bring it up. "I don't know 100% yet, but I know about him more than anyone, so I know when he was joking around or not, and that one, I'm pretty sure he's not tried to joking around."

"Is that so? Then why kitsunes didn't show their hidden power to defeat humans?"

"I don't know alright. I still don't know. Maybe they used their power not for humans but something else, they're like guardians the protector of human kind."

"You mean that monster in underground? And the kitsune with other yokai in this world is human guardians?"

"... Yes?"

Without warning Reborn pulled the trigger and almost hit Shamal's head. If Reborn changed the positions of his hand, the doctor could be death.

" **Why are you sounds unsure like that, Baka-Shamal**?"

"Yes. I mean YES I think that's the reasons why they're here!" Scream Shamal, sweating bullets.

Reborn snort at the pathetic doctor. The gun turned its shape back to Leon the chameleon. "Then, you need to prove it with dear friend of yours if his theory are true."

"I don't know.. but well, we need time to find the answers."

"Hn."

"Reborn the fox show signs of awaken." called Colonello.

They both rushed to the living room to see the others were already there, as best as they could to make a distance between them and the kit, they didn't want to make it scared and fret.

Reborn crouched next to Verde to see the fox's are ears twitching and a slight wiggle its nose cutely. Slowly but surely the eyes opened revealing a bright yellow-orange eyes staring into the space.

{Meanwhile}

Black silhouettes were seen walking in the darkness between shady trees. Its dark black fur is mixed with dried blood, his face had a long scar on its left eye {Similiar like Kakashi from Naruto}. He came back to the land where his family had been slaughtered. He walked to the edge of the cliff where Iemitsu's son last seen.

He looked down to see if Tsuna wasn't there anymore which mean the kit still alive (?) and being kidnapped by humans when he caught a strange footprints on the ground.

He already made promised to his boss to protect his family no matter what. And now, he'll fulfill his vow by saving Tsuna from them even if it kills him.

An outrage and resentment was seen in the only kitsune {He still not sure if Tsuna still alive or already been death. So he assuming if he's the only one survivor} member who survived from the massacre. His eyes blazing widely, he will show them all the true power of kitsune if it really needed, even though he must violate the highest prohibited regulations in the world of yokai.

 **Done~**

 **And hey, I just watch Aquaman yesterday and the movie for my opinion is really awesome/amazing. I give 10/10 for rating, how about you guys?**

 **Anyway, for reminder: I'll update the story every sunday unless there is an exams or lots of tasks in my campus and sorry for the grammar and mistakes I made, English is not my native language so yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 _"Tsuna what would you do if you face to face with humans?"_

 _"Ran as fast as I could."_

 _"Correct. What if they tried to cornering you?"_

 _"Distract them with fake growl, and pounch onto them that look like I want to attack then I ran away."_

 _"Very good. The last thing, what if the plan doesn't work, what would you do?"_

 _"Umm.. Attack them and possible killed them?" Tsuna didn't like it, he better to ran away rather than face and killed them._

 _"Yes, that's right my beloved kit." His father take him closer and nuzzling him with such love manner._

 _"But papa I don't like it." Tsuna pouted at his father. "Why do we need to kill?"_

 _"Because we have to be the first one who did it before them. You do know that?"_

 _Now Tsuna laying on his back between his father's front legs, he staring hopelessly at the blue eyes._

 _"I know.. but what if they're a nice human? Because we don't know-"_

 _"Tsuna." His father's stern voice made him immediately shut his muzzle. "All humans are cruel, greedy and thirst for power, They'll not showed any compassion when they see us, even when we are in danger or injured."_

 _"But you don't know that! Do you already meet them all?!"_

 _"Enough. Tsunayoshi." Iemitsu stand up and Tsuna quickly following after, his father's face was hard as he staring down at his. They keep staring each other until Iemitsu gave up and let out a heavy sigh._

 _"I don't need to meet them all to see the truth about humans. I live longer than you so I have alots of experience with them, I watch my family member being killed by them. I just don't want losing you." Iemitsu didn't want to show his weakness infront of his family but he can't hide his emotion very well when its about family._

 _Guilty consuming the young kitsune when he sees his father in pain. He walk closer until his head bumping into his father's long leg. "I promised I won't go anywhere papa and you have to promised to me too do not leave me alone."_

 _"I promised." Iemitsu said without hesitate, giving a long hug._

 _You promised me to always be there but in the end you break your promised. What kind of father you are._

 _{Scene change}_

 _Tsuna was playing hide and seek with Kaeda and Kai and too into it made him accidently hiding too far from his den and he just realizing when he can't smell the other kit. He tried to calling his dad or mom with cries but nothing happen, no familiar form, no comforting scent, nothing. He's completely lost.He curled down under the trees hoping his family find him here._

 _"What young kitsune herbivore doing in our territory?" Sudden deep voice startling him, he instinctively stood up, ready to fight._

 _Tsuna couldn't help staring in awe, infront of him is byakko a tiger spirit but still young, maybe as young as him. He has white with black stripe just like what his father describe them and he has narrow gray eyes. This's the first time he met with another yokai._

 _"Herbivore stop staring at me and start explaining why you were here? Or I'll bitten you to death." Threatened him._

 _"Hiee.. Please don't kill me! I just lost.. I was playing hide and seek with my friends and accidently hide too far from the other." Explain Tsuna frantically. He flinch when the other spirit gave him a hard stare._

 _"Hn. It's better for you to find your way back to your pack then, because it will be rain soon."_

 _Rain? Tsuna looked up to see the sky are cloudy. His body trembeling in fright thinking if he'll be alone with rain pouring down from the sky._

 _"Or you can stay with me until your family found you." Added the byakko._

 _Tsuna snap his head to stare at the tiger with wide teary eyes. "Really?"_

 _"Hn and stop staring at me like that or I'll change my mind." Growled the byakko feeling disturbed._

 _Tsuna complied but his tail still swinging back and forth. "The name is Tsuna. Kitsune yokai."_

 _"Kyoya. Byakko yokai."_

 _"Nice meeting ya Kyoya!" Tsuna said happily while Kyoya only whispering 'hn' before start walking to the opposite way._

 _Tsuna clumsily following Kyoya when a thunder appears. He flatened his ears against its head. God he hates thunder. "Where are we going?"_

 _"To my secret hideout. I am the only one known about this."_

 _"Even your pack?"_

 _"Hn."_

 _They go to a higher place until it reach a largest brick. Tsuna stopped his step and stare incrediously at Kyoya when he passed the big rock as if there's nothing and disappeared.What the god of kitsune I just see?_

 _"Herbivore until when you will stand there like a fool?" Kyoya's voice sounded muffled but pretty clear for him to still understand._

 _"How I do that?"_

 _"Just stepped into the bricks."Tsuna walked over and do what Kyoya told him. When he step inside, the temprature suddenly dropping but thank to his thick coat because he doesn't feel cold at all._

 _"Woah."_

 _The place is so wide, compared his place and this, this's the winner. And not only that he can see why the temprature are dropping in here, the cave surroundings by ice glacier, so mesmerizing place._

 _"How.. How do you find this place?"_

 _"I don't know. I just find it." Kyoya laying down, resting his head on the ground while watching Tsuna in amusement._

 _"That's weird thought." mumble Tsuna, he approach his new friend and lay down beside him. "I mean you said there's no one known about this place, no humans, yokai or another creature but you. Its like this cave want you to be the one who find it or like the cave invite you in. Maybe that's why you're the only who had been in here."_

 _"Hn. I never thought about that before." His friend answered calmly made him sweatdrop._

 _"But why?"Hibari glance at him seems confused by his question but remaind quite."You said you never told anyone about this cave but why someone stranger like me are being invited to this place? I mean we're totally stranger and we only knows our names but why are y-"_

 _"You talk too much, herbivore." Snap Kyoya, "And I don't know."_

 _"Hmm.. hey maybe this's fate."_

 _"... I'm straight."_

 _"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"_

 _"Hn."_

 _That's how he meet with another yokai for the first time. Actually, he never told his family about this meetings, Kyoya already left when his father found him in the morning in the exact place where him and Kyoya first met before they going to the secret hideout. And for some reasons he have this feelings if our meeting is not the last, someday they both will meet again._

{Present}

Tsuna feel like himself floating. He don't know if he was shutting his eyes or not because the place is too dark. Where he is anyway, how's his family, mama, Sora-nii, Kaeda, Kai, all of the pack, are they survive? Are they manage to escape from the explosion? **Are they still alive**? Those question in his head stressed him out.

He don't want to believe if they're dead even his feeling said so. He didn't want to believe it at all, he's not ready to live alone after all.

If this darkness feels so warm and comfortable, he decide to stay here forever.

But, is this the best choice at all? like a coward hiding for safety and don't want to face the problem. His father will be dissapointed on him or Sora-nii will scold him or maybe Kyoya will bit him to death if they met eachother for being such a coward herbivore. He inwardly chuckle at the though. He missed his byakko friend even if he's a jerk and always replying with short reply.

In the end, Tsuna dicided to wake up. At first it was really hard for him to do it because it feels like something holding his eyes to keep it shut. But slowly finally he manage to opened it.

Slowly one by one his system going back to him from hearing, smelling, tasting, feeling and the last eyesight.

The bright light of the sun immediately attacked the nerves of his eyes, making him have to blink a few times to adjusting.

He thought the first he woke up he'll be facing ground and trees not weird cave or something. And he should be laying on the cold and hard ground not in warm and comfort thing.

He tried to standing but find himself couldn't move his legs. He look over to see something covering his body. In panic he tried to free himself when feeling something went closer made him freeze.

He felt himself being lifted from the ground and turn his body around to facing a.. A HUMAN?!

Oh my kitsune! His soul seemed to drift away from his body slowly. He didn't expecting to face another human this fast.

He tried to escape by wriggling freely from the grasp, well Tried. It's easy said than done.

"Stay still, _cucciolo_." Scold the human unexpectedly made him go limp.

How he can understand our language or all do humans speak with the same language as ours? Well, except for cucciolo, what does it mean?

"Ah reborn you even made a yokai afraid of you!" A loud laugh from the new voice made him flinch and shrunk into the warm thing, hope it would just swallow him. He eyeing the laughing human warily until another stranger, a girl one whacked the human man's head and he couldn't help but winched.

"Shut up you damn ass, you made him scared!" The woman scolded the man.

Too daze to react before everything is too late,

"Hey, don't worry about that stupid lackey ne, kora." A sudden blonde human appeared so close to his face showing a creepy smile, smiling so wide showing full of teeth. He squeak loudly and begin trashed violently from the grip. He bit the man who was holding him, instinctively releasing his grip in surprised. The thing that wrapped on him, falls to the ground.

He bolted away without any direction, try to find a way out.

"Closed all the door and windows! Don't let him escape!"

Those words only make it worst. Tsuna never felt so depressed like this before. Every time he managed to find a way out, the humans immediately closed it before he could reach it!

A huge net came towards him but just in time he dodge it before the thing can captured him. Thanks for his good reflection.

 **Jump into those glasses**

 _What?_

 **I said jump you idoit, or you want them catch your ass?!**

 _No, I still want alive,_ so he did it. Tsuna ran to the nearest glasses ignoring the humans shout then let his body hit the glass until it broken to pieces. Finally free, he bolted away from the human's cave, running as fast as his small legs can take.

{Switch vision/character}

"God damnit he's getting away." Cursed Shamal while Viper going back to his room mumbling about 'I didn't being pay for this.'

A sounds of gun fired before following with scream made everyone on guard, they're looking for the sound only to find Reborn pointing his green gun to certain blonde man. The head of the gun's almost touching colonello forehead.

"You and your foolish action never stop amaze me."

Colonello with his hands held to the air, he glance at other begging for help until cold gun poking his forehead makes him flinch.

"I want you and Lackey go find that yokai."

"Why me too?!" Protest Skull.

"Because you're the first one being foolish around and you laughing at me."

"But Reborn, I didn't mean-"

"Shut your mouth baka-nello or do you want my bullets on your head?" Colonello shaking his head rapidly and took step back.

"Alright alright, we're going now."

Without second though Colonello dragging Skull out with him. He'd better go look for the fox instead of having to deal with an angry hitman.

"Reborn isn't that too much?" Asked Aria as she staring to the pair that running for his life.

"No."

"And I think this's the best way for them to learn." Continue Fon, helping Lal clean the glass flakes on the floor.

"But still.."

"Just let them be. This's their fault after all. You can't awalys think of them as children Aria because they don't. They can take care of themself."

"Listen what the green scientist said, Aria." Reborn said as he checking his watch before going to his room to change into his suit.

"I'm going."

"Wait Reborn you can't just leave like that." Aria chased Reborn who already far ahead.

"I'll be back at dinner. I just want to meet someone."

"... Umm if you met them can you tell them to go home before night?"

"Hn."

"Thanks. becareful Reborn." Aria said cheerfully.

 _No one can stop her for being worried toward us, huh. What a naive and foolish woman,_ Amused Reborn.

"It's been awhile, I hope the old geezer still alive."

{Back to Tsuna}

A young inugami was strolling around the street, sometimes he had to stop to greet the children of humans who wants to play with him. Human child is different with older one, they welcome him like ordinary pets. They willing to play with him without have to be worried being kicked.

His father was the leader of the pack until a stranger that much younger than him challenge him to be the next leader. His father was among the strongest in inugami clan but because of his old age made him tired easly. And because of that you can figure it out who's the winner.

They kicked his father out of the pack. Cruel? True, but thats how the rules goes, loser had two choise, left from the group voluntarily or with violence.

Well, for him. He still can stay with the pack because his father's the only one being kicked out of the pack, but he decide to follow him and out of the group.

He never regret his decision. He love his father dearly after his mother died left them both.

The young inugami almost ready going back to his father when he smell something unfimiliar. At first, he's feel hesitant to know where this scent came from, but in the end because of high curiosity he decide to investigating.

The scent took him to an empty house then lead him to the upstair before going left to an old room.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He called carefully afraid to make anyone/anything scared by his existance.

A small grow and whimper could be heard under the bed, so he came closer and bent down to look better.

"Don't be afraid I'm not gonna hurt you. And.. I'm not humans." He don't know why he say that but he felt he had to do it.

Finally after took awhile to convince the poor thing, he/she came out of the bed.

"O-oh."

A bright orange-yellow staring back to his black one.

Anyway, for reminder: I'll update the story every sunday unless there is an exams or lots of tasks in my campus and sorry for the grammar and mistakes I made, English is not my native language so yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

The man with black fedora strolled around the mansion. Every guard and servants greet him with formality.

"Oh Reborn It's been awhile." A gruff voice gaining his atention and turn around.

The old man wears the commonly seen suit and tie.He seems to have a steel arm in the left half of his body.He sports a mustache and long hair that seems to extend beyond the shoulders, with several explosions on his face.

"Yo Coyote, still alive?"

The name Coyote gritted his teeth but he hide it pretty well. "Ungrateful brat, still being jerk and bold huh." And Reborn only smirk widely at the comments.

"Why are you here Reborn?" Continue the man annoyed.

"I want to see Nono."

"What kind of bussiness do you have with Nono?"

Clacking, Reborn rolled his eyes at the overprotective guardian. He slip his hand into the pocket giving a deadpan stare. " Honestly to meet his three legs crow. This's important."

Coyote narrowed his eyes suspiciously but after awhile he lead the man to his Nono's office. He knocked the door two times which means someone want to meet him and knocked again 5 times to say Reborn's name.

"Let him in, Coyote." Came the replied from inside the room.

Coyote opened the door for Reborn and let the man in.

Reborn ignoring the heated glare Coyote on his back and keep walking until he stand feet away from his ex boss.

"What can I do for you, Reborn?" Asked the old man behind the desk.

Reborn bow down and say with respectfuk tone. "Your highness Nono di Vongola, I want to talk to your crow."

"Do you mean my Yatagarasu?"

"Yes."

"She wasn't here, I sent her to get me the informartion about the hunters. Why do you want to meet her?"

"Do you know about kitsunes being slaughtered by the hunters yesterday night?"

Nono nodded, "Yes, that's why I sent Yoshino to do some research about their next target. I'm too late to stop them and this's the results. We lost our kitsunes in our world but I made sure there were no more same incident like this again."

"About that we're not loss all of the kitsune. There's a kit that still alive."

"A young kitsune?" Nono seems surprised but relieved to hear that. "He/She's with you?" He want to meet this young fox.

"He _was_ with us until he manage to escaped. but Colonello and Skull in pursuit."

"What will you do if you can get the yokai back?" Asked Nono, he opened his drawer and take out an orange collar, put it on the desk before closed the drawer. "And if you find him, put this on him."

"I still don't know. But Luce seems attached to this young kit." Answered Reborn, he take the collar and examine it. He thought it was just normal collar but no it wasn't. The collar is orange colour with silver lining around the face of the collar, and a white band running through which makes up the clasp.

"What's this?"

"It's the promised collar, a blood contract, allows a master to be able to control the wearer,but it can only be used on yokai. On the back, there's hidden eye. It would be opened if you already put the collar on the yokai and bring your finger to the necklace or when it warned you if this yokai using too much power/flames. And the small mouth underneath it which it uses to bite it's master to enter a contract." Informed Nono.

"Nono, maybe you need to give all of the collar to this young man." A new voice came through the windows gaining their atentions.

"Oh, welcome back my Yatagarasu." He reach out his hand.

3-legged crow flew closer and perched on his hand with one leg holding a small scroll on its claw. She released her holds so her master could take it.

"What do you say again, Yoshino?" Asked Nono while he unwrapped the scroll and let it widen. Reborn step closer to look into it too.

"Better for you to give all of the collars. I just talked with Komainu guard of the entrance and he said 7 selected yokai will unite, if this young man manage put the collar on the kitsune then the other will followed him/her."

"So you already know about this survivor young kit?" Asked Reborn.

"Of course." The crow said, feeling offended. "But we are still searching for another survivor."

Reborn nodded in understanding.

"Yoshino, what do you mean by 7 selected yokai will unite?" This time Nono asked.

"My world was in danger. One of our dangerous prisoners escaped and now he tried to released the other prisoners. No one can stop them, only selected yokai can take them down and send them back."

"So the tragedy of 400 years ago happened again." It wasn't a question but statement and the crow nodded her head solemnly.

"What tragedy?" Asked Reborn feeling loss. He's here just need this crow to help him to find the kit, damn it!

The crow glance at the man with sharp eyes. "400 years ago there's 7 selected yokai to take down Ōmukade a very large centipede-like yokai and it's so large that dragons feared it. And they must combine their strengths to defeat this centipede and sent it back to our prison and seal it with powerful seals."

"And those tragedy almost destroyed our country and more than millions of people died because of it." Continue Nono sourly.

"If this happened again we had to make sure they didn't used their power too much till they can't control it. Even though it can defeat the enemies much easier but the impact is greater on our world. We have to control them."

Reborn keep quite, he try to take all of the information. It's too much even for hitman like him to take.

 _So, that doctor said the truth._ He thought bitterly.

"Do you think earthquakes and landslides is causes by one of them?" Asked the hitman makes both the pair to look each other and this time Yoshino's the one who answered.

"Yes." She looked over her shocked master. "I'm sorry Nono I never told you until now, but that was because we have a reasons to not to and we were trying to defeated the prisoner before it manage to get into your world."

"So the earthquake happened because of war in your world?!" Asked the hitman with disbelieve.

Nodded, Yoshino added solemnly. "If you can, you and your friends should be the one who control them and don't let it fall into the wrong hands. Train them by including them on the missions amd after you think they're ready then come back here with them, so I can teach them how to unlocked their true power."

Nono pulled out another 6 collar from drawer. It similiar like previous one, only the differents is the color. "Remember this, in your hands is orange collar only for the Kitsune, the red collar for Nekomata, yellow collar for Onikuma, green one for Kudan, blue collar for Inugami,indigo collar for Obake, and lastly purple collar for Byakko." Explained him.

"How the hell I can find them all?!"

"Don't worry, they will meet each other. You just need to be ready when it happens, young man arcobaleno." Said the crow.

Sighing heavily, Reborn took all of the collars and bow his head at the pair. "I'll take my leave then, I need to check those idiots."

Nono smiled kindly. "Say hello for Yuni and the other from me, Reborn."

Reborn nodded his head and turned around, went out of the office.

 _"Farewell, Renato Sinclair."_

 **{Meanwhile}**

Infront of him is not an ordinary dog but a yokai just like him. Those curious yet excited eyes staring back at him.

"Hi! I'm Takeshi from inugami clan." The pup introduce himself happily.

"Umm.. I'm Tsunayoshi but Tsuna for short from kitsune clan." He replied shyly.

Takeshi wagging his tail happily. "I never seen kitsune clan in here before until now, does it means the other you were here too?" He asked with the eyes wandering around curiously.

Tsuna stare at the oblivious inugami before ask carefully."No.. You don't know about the explosion yesterday night?"

Tilt his head in confusing the inu shaking his head, "Yesterday the humans looked tense than usual and when they are in that state it will be bad if they see us. So my father and I went as far as possible from humans until the situation came back to normal. Well, we just came back. And for explosion I thought it was a thunder.." Takeshi trailed off.

Sighing tiredly Tsuna only smile at the confused look Inu and replied meekly. "No, its from big explosion by big thing that look like dragonfly with its wings rotating."

"How do you know.." Takeshi did not continue when he understood the answer to the question. His tail stop wagging excitedly with its ear fall flat against its head. "I-I am sorry Tsuna, I didn't know.. I truely am." He spluttered.

Chukling softly Tsuna shaking his head and nudged his soon to be friend (?) for reassuring. "It's ok Takeshi you don't need to be sorry. I understand."

The pup wagging his tail again in small pace feeling relieved to see his new friend didn't angry at him. He really need to becareful next time, he don't want losing a chance for having new friend so he decide to change the topic for both sake.

"Tsuna, are you hiding from someone?"

Sighing heavily the kit nodded its head, "I don't know how I ended up in human's territory but yes, I escape from them. Do you think they'll looking for me?"

"This humans is an adult?" Once again Tsuna nodded his head. "Sometimes few adults humans can be considering as possesive one, if they have seen any potential in you, they will do anything they can to get it back to used you as their slave or pet or anything and this's only applies to bad people. But there are also humans who can be considering as good or nice humans because they just care and worried for you so they will looking for you to make sure you didn't do any stupid thing that could harm you. So there's two possibilities, they chase you because they want to used you or they chase you because they want to make sure you were alright."

"So do you feel anything off about them when you wake up?"

Them both sitting side by side in the corner of the room.

"I don't know, when I woke up I was in soft and warm thing with something covering me. And do you see this weird thingy wrapped my body? I think its because of them. And then, when one of the human pick me up, he did it carefully like he don't want to hurt me but he does has scary aura when he's mad. But, there's a man I scared the most and made me escaped and ran away from them, he has creepy smile. It was look like he want to eat me alive."

Tsuna shuddered when he remembered that smile but much to his confusion when Takeshi laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" Whine Tsuna in embarrassed but also annoyed by his friend reaction.

Take sometime for Takeshi to control his laugh before taking a deep breath. He gave an apologize smile, "Sorry it just your face makes me couldn't hold my laugh." State him sheepishly.

"Stupid inu." The kitsune rolled his eyes but in the end he join to laugh.

After finally calming down Takeshi continue the talk. "I think those humans that caught you is good people. Even when you said one of them has creepy smile."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. I've been stay near them for a long time so I can see which one is good and bad humans or when they fake it."

Tsuna humming, his gut telling him if Takeshi telling the truth so he believe it. "So.. What should I do?" He asked in desperately. He's still not sure going back would be good idea even thought they're (Humans) nice.

"Maybe you can come with me to meet my father?" Suggest Takeshi.

"Is that ok? I mean I'm not from your clan so I don't think your father allowed me to stay with you."

"C'mon its just me and my father. He'll love to meet you especially its been awhile for us to meet another yokai."

"Oh, there's another yokai before me?" Asked Tsuna with interest as they walk side by side.

Takeshi nodded excitedly, he tried to remember when the last time he meet him. "I still too young to remember but he's my father's friend a Komainu and-"

"Waait!" Interrupt Tsuna quickly, " _Komainu_?! As a pair lion-dogs that guarding the entrance between humans and yokai world?! I never seen them before but my papa said if Komainu is the strongest yokai in the yokai's world!" He didn't realize if he almost screaming with excitment.

Takeshi chuckling at the excited friend. "Un, cool isn't it? But sadly I still too young to understand if he's the most important thing in yokai's world so I'm not as excited as you when I first meet him." teased him.

Tsuna sheepishly grin at the amused inu, "Sorry I think I seem to be over-excited, but do you know what kind of business your father and him?"

"I can't remember the whole conversation, but he said about the conflict in the world of yokai. And about Mizuchi escaped.." Takeshi shrugging.

As if waiting for his friend's outburst but nothing came out, only silent between them and just realize if Tsuna wasn't in his side anymore. He turn around to find his friend freeze in his place with wide eyes staring back at him.

"Tsuna?"

Takeshi worriedly looking at the now mumbling friend, "Tsuna are you ok?" He asked again, took closer.

The young kit blinked rapidly in disbelieve to see his friend doesn't seem scared at all. So he figured it out if his friend are.. dense? "Please tell me you know about Mizuchi?"

"Umm no? Is it important too?"

Tsuna groaning at the oblivious look on his friend. "Yes its important but not in good way instead bad way! There's harmful yokai that've been locked up in the deepest ground to make sure they're not escaped. Jorōgumo, Ōmukade, Raijū and Mizuchi is the most dangerous yokai. If one of them manage to escaped then our world was in dangerous."

Takeshi made an 'oh' sounds and nervously asked. "But this Mizuchi can't enter the humans world, right?"

Tsuna shaking his head, he don't know either. "Your father's friend visiting you maybe he desperately needed help but I hope that's not his intention.."

They walked in silent, only their four legs direct them where they're going while their minds in somewhere else thinking what could possibly happen if Mizuchi in humans world or if another dangerous yokai manage to escaped too.

"I had this vision or dreams I don't know which one." Suddenly Tsuna said to his friend. "I was there and weird things you and my friend Kyoya were there too with another unknown yokai standing side by side among the chaos. There's 7 of us waiting for something. I don't know whether that is my vision of the future that will happen or its just a dream. I still young back then so I don't know."

"I guess that's your vision, our future." Takeshi pointed out. "You said I was there and your friends too and you had that vision before we meet so impossible if its a dream. Dream with someone else would be appeard in our dreams if we already met before. So I can say that is a vision."

"Are you sure?"

"100%." Replied Takeshi confidently only change into horrified look. "If that's our future what kind of mess would be in this world?"

Naruto shaking his head. Answered solemnly. "I don't know Takeshi."

Finally they reached Takeshi's den. It's quite small but fit enough for 3 or 4.

"Dad I'm home!" Shouts Takeshi as he and hesitated Tsuna gets in to the den.

An adult inugami around 6 years was lying on straw. His appearance is the same like his son, so much identical makes Tsuna be able to see what his friend will look like in the future.

"Bringing some friend here,son?" A gruff voice came out of the older inu. He eyeing him with small smile.

"Un, this's Tsuna from kitsune clan. I accidently meet him hiding from humans that was chasing him so bring him here.. Is that ok, father?"

"Of course!" The father said without hesitated. He stood up and came closer to the two but his eyes focus on the young kitsune. His eyes full of sadness as he said. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"You know about that?" Asked Tsuna in suprised along with Takeshi.

"Yes, the terrible incidental has already spreading to the our world and become a hot news."

"Father why you didn't tell me!" Whined Takeshi.

"You never ask me."

"But even thought I don't ask you doesn't mean I-"

"Please." A small sound interrupt the pair as they glance back at the sad kitsune. "Please tell me if they're still alive? My pack, are they still alive?"

"I'm so sorry Tsuna but the last time we got the information if there's huge amount of death kitsune," After seeing a trembling kit he quickly added. "But we still don't know yet, we still looking for the survivor so don't lose hope."

Takeshi step closer to his friend, comforting the anxiety kitsune. He glanced to his father and them both make an eye contact for a moments before his father walked away leaving him and Tsuna alone.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you." Said Tsuna after awhile.

"Hey, come on its not such a bother, we're friend right?! That's what friends for, always helping each other."

"Come on don't lose your hope, alright."He cheerfully said much to the kitsune's amusement, "How about we hunt something and then talk more about this mizuchi thing huh?"

Tsuna nodded his head and followed his friend.

 _"Don't worry my beloved son, you will never be alone because someday you'll have your own family."_

 **Anyway, for reminder: I'll update the story every sunday unless there is an exams or lots of tasks in my campus and sorry for the grammar and mistakes I made, English is not my native language so yeah.**

 **See you next week~**


	6. Announcement

I'm really sorry for not updating my story tomorrow, my hand is still recovering due to an accident by the fireworks. I will continue my works as soon as I am fully recovered. It's really hard for me to write so I am really sorry.


End file.
